


Zeus' Virus

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Alex blowjobs sleeping Blackwatch, Blackwatch soldier is confused, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alex Mercer, Consumed memories are useless with gay sex, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Groping tentacles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, and turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored watching soldiers destroy Hives without needing his help, being badly wounded after fighting and consuming Elizabeth Greene, and now Alex was becoming feverous in a way he didn't know how to get rid of. Consuming people didn't seem to help… So why were his biomass tendrils so interested in groping a Blackwatch soldier in an alleyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeus' Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I finally have another story for you all. I just recently bought Prototype and finished it so thought I would write a long oneshot for you all to make up for the lack of stories. I apologise to my following readers for that, I have been feeling unmotivated writing/reading lately. I will try to get more things written for you soon.

_A Coldhiddenblade oneshot._

 

* * *

 

 

Red mist in the air, red liquid on the ground, screaming and demonic howls echoing across the dangerous section of Manhattan blending perfectly in with the sharp popping of assault rifles, and stifled with the occasional boom of tank cannons.

Above the carnage Alex Mercer observed the Blackwatch as they overpowered the Infected. Finally they had a tactic on how to deal with the different Infected instead of simply firing everything at random directions, the helicopter's focused on the Hive with rockets and their machine guns down on the ground if too many Infected were swarming around the group troops, the tanks dealt with the Hunters to keep them from throwing cars at the helicopters while occasionally hitting the Hive when the Hunters were dealt with momentarily, and the troopers cut through the Infected citizens.

Then on the roof of a shorter building just below him to the left were two snipers who assisted in dealing with the Hunters and the snarling zombie-like infected civilians, guarded with a handful of other soldiers in case said Hunters found the snipers an interesting meal or any spawned behind them.

Over the noise with his perceptive hearing Mercer could hear the foot-soldiers calling out to one another over the helmet communicators, last names or codenames being thrown around to make the troops move into the required position quickly.

"Hester, to Friar!" The soldier was quick to rush towards the other bigger man and cover them as they reloaded their gun; he used quick bursts to keep the Infected at bay without running out of his own ammo.

Out of boredom Alex listened to each name being called out and managed to place the name to the soldier, helping him see the movement of tactics on the ground forces. Friar, James, Hamming, Hester, and T-Rex seemed to be a single squad amongst the other soldiers who mimicked their tactics. T-Rex manned a tank while the others kept close by, watching over the tank and each other.

"D-D!" Quickly the man named Hester ducked at the called letters to narrowly avoid a Hunter's fast claw and rolled out of the way as his squad fellow's laid an entire clip of ammo into the creature before it could lay upon their companion with its super speed. Hester got to his feet as they all reloaded swiftly, getting behind the Hunter he stabbed down with his large military dagger into the back of it's neck while unloading his own magazine into its back creating a massive hole in its chest that the Hunter couldn't recover from.

Getting down so another soldier (was it James?) could give him cover as his reloaded, Hester gave quick thanks to the squad before returning to their task. Alex hummed curiously as more letters and others were called out before realizing what they were doing, he gave a sharp laugh at the smart idea.

D-D was for Hester, J-D was for James, H-D for Hamming, and F-D was for Friar. It was to warn them quickly to duck from the fast Hunters. Saying their names and then duck would take too long, so they shortened the order in quick code. Rather shrewd… for Blackwatch foot-soldiers.

Bored Alex leaned his chin on his palm as he watched the ground troops fighting. Typically he would leap in and steal a tank by now when Blackwatch looked like they couldn't handle the Hive but maybe he should go in and fight just because he can…

The Hive exploded loudly from within before he could pounce on two unawares Infected and then crumbled into a pile of rubble with one last well-placed cannon shot, cheers went up for a moment before Blackwatch focused on eradicating the remaining Infected that didn't die away with the loss of their Hive.

So Blackwatch could handle Hives, all Alex had to do now was kill Elizabeth Greene to hopefully make it easier for the Infected to be wiped out.

"Alright troops! Retreat from the red-zone, today was a success." Called the commander from his helicopter. Quickly the tanks and troops filed up and left the area, killing Infected as they went. Bored and curious about the only Blackwatch group to successfully destroy a Hive without his assistance Alex followed to find out what base they all came from.

It didn't take long for them to reach the closest base north of where the Hive was and the soldiers all waited to be assigned a new job or be allowed to go off and mind their own business. At the back of the line with the tanks the squad Alex had watched the most waited, the two he could name Hester and James were chatting away with very little interruption from the others.

Finding the conversations not very interesting or of importance Alex ran up the vertical wall of a skyscraper and perched himself on its highest point, scanning what he could see of the city and toke note of the red-zone positions. It was like they were filled with some kind of fog coloured red with the Blacklight virus that Elizabeth was spreading.

He had to stop it.

 

* * *

 

Gliding from skyscraper to skyscraper then down into an older section of Manhattan, Alex did his best to ignore the fuzziness in his vision while getting as far from the following helicopters as he could, barely moments after fighting through several Hunters then defeating the powerful Elizabeth and consuming her, he was set upon by the Blackwatch who he had kind of been working beside during the fight against the main danger.

Landing heavily on the lower roof of an old apartment block Alex lost his footing and tumbled across it, taking up the stone from how hard he hit it and leaving behind a fissure before falling over the edge into an alleyway and empty boxes piled up inside it, someone must have been moving in before the virus was released. Groaning Alex simply let himself lay half buried by the boxes while staring up at the slit of dull light above him.

The helicopters flew over him none the wiser of his presence or caring about the ruined roof, letting out a long sigh Alex shoved away the boxes and peered out of the alleyway to see if he was in the clear. Along the road there were abandoned cars and very few people wandering the streets, all wobbling like drunks from the lack of food or the fact they were slightly infected. Most people stayed hidden inside the homes since the outbreak as if thinking it will keep them safe, only leaving to receive food from a Blackwatch base or scavenged from an abandoned shop.

Alex groaned as his body regenerated a missing arm and hole in his stomach faster now that he was not exerting himself with leaping off buildings, using the wall as something to balanced on he walked out onto the cracked sidewalk and slipped inside the apartment. Clenching his hand over the crawling wound in his stomach Alex went over to the counter and hacked into the computer system to pull up names and the status of their apartment rooms. Hopefully there was one that had been unoccupied before the outbreak with no chance of someone still living in it.

"Popular place…" Alex said to himself as he read every room was taken, but two said that the occupants were away on holiday, the set date of when they return was after Manhattan was quarantined. Memorizing their numbers just in case someone else occupied one he climbed the stairs to the closest floor and searched the hall for the correct number. Hopefully the neighbors were quiet, not going to question any noise next door, or were dead…

Finding the right number he paused to listen against the door to make sure there was no one else inside (like a family member or something), before using his blackened, biomass finger to fill the keyhole to form into a key and unlocked the door without having to break it down. Alex entered and locked the door behind him with the switch under the handle, also hooking up the secondary chain lock out of paranoid habit.

With a short laugh of doubt that he had gotten away from danger so easily he fell onto the old leather couch in the sitting area and spread out along it, letting his forearm cover his eyes while the mass of pulsating biomass creating a tentacle shape of his mending arm hanged over the edge. It twitched against the ground.

Lying there he could hear slight movement in the room beside and below the one he hid in, a man and woman whispered together below in fear of something hearing them and worrying about the health of the other person, terrified about what would happen if Manhattan was completely overrun or if either of them was infected by the Virus. The room beside him was only filled with the occasional fatigued footsteps that made its way through the thin walls separating them, and the soft clearing of a throat.

Alex grew feverous as time slowly ticked by, the biomass in his body twisting as they tried to heal while also handling Elizabeth's memories that came to him in random bursts, it was like they were trying to expel something from his system. Images of her happy with her family and friends before being infected by the Redlight virus, imprisonment as a test subject, others of her giving birth to her son and biting Randall in the arm leading the man to cutting off his own arm to keep away the infection. Where was the young man now? Why didn't Gentek or Blackwatch come up with a cure for this virus thanks to their blood?

A deep voice broke him from the thoughts; the man next door was speaking to someone over a phone and his voice made Alex flinch upwards slightly, "Yes I got home safe. James I swear… I am fine."

That voice… wasn't that the Blackwatch soldier that he saw a few days ago, Hester? Shit, of all places… of course Alex would hide in an apartment next to one of the bastards. It would be just his luck that the soldier would magically know he is in the room next door and call in reinforcements.

"Thank you for the call, I will see you tomorrow for the cleanup." There was a clunk as Hester hanged up; his footsteps came closer to the wall separating them before silencing. A few moments later there was a long yawn that had Alex mimicking him, he might be a virus but seeing or hearing yawns still made him copy. Habit or was it his biology?

Lifting the finished shape of his arm to examine the remaining biomass that wrapped around it forming his skin, Alex felt sweat run down his neck. Something his body didn't do even if he spent an entire day running at his high speeds, he didn't think his body did anything like that… curiously he theorized that it wasn't actually sweat and wondered if he could sample some to look under one of Dr. Ragland's microscopes. Might be able to help in curing the virus that Elizabeth had spread.

The pain from consuming Elizabeth and her memories faded into a dull throb behind his eyes. Alex pushed back his hood to run his fingers through his damp brown hair making the fringe slick backwards off his forehead.

Pulsating feverous heat and a ravenous hunger kept him awake as night became darker. His arm flickered with fire-like lights that eerily illuminated the room, not bright enough to be a curious sight through the crack in the blinds to any passing soldiers that patrolled the streets, until he was left in darkness as the biomass finished mending together.

Occasionally a helicopter or two flew by overhead and tanks patrolled the roads, and Alex tensed each time in fear that they had detectors with them but relaxed when no one smashed through the windows and doors once everything grew quiet. Next door the soldier snored lightly, unbothered by the helicopters or noisy tanks rumbling by. Probably use to the sound.

Thankfully Alex was no longer human and didn't require much or any sleep else he would be incredibly annoyed right now.

When morning came he still felt feverous making him uncomfortable and sweaty. It was like his virus biology was progressing into something else but he couldn't work out what it was, maybe trying to create a defense against tank fire… or so it could heal faster next time?

After he was certain his Blackwatch neighbor was gone to do whatever this cleanup entitled Alex reluctantly left the apartment and loitered around the sidewalk for a short moment so he could find someone to sneak up behind and consume, it didn't do anything to the heat he was feeling but got rid of the hungry feeling crawling in his stomach.

Satiated he walked through the alleyways in the form of the middle aged man to get off the road so he could run up a building to get a higher vantage point to decide his next destination.

Once settled on the corner of a tall building he let his eyes judge the closest red-zone before making his way towards it, avoiding helicopters and detectors as he soared through the skies, he took on different faces of people he had consumed since waking in the morgue whenever he walked the streets in Blackwatch protected zones.

It was slow progress to reach the boarder of a red-zone but he didn't want any helicopters on his tail right now, not when his vision felt hazy and the back of his neck sweated unpleasantly. More and more Infected citizens filled the streets as he went deeper inside to find out how the loss of Elizabeth made the Infected act, he easily backhanded them away when they attacked him.

Inside a car park a few blocks from the Hive and under the shadow of a tall skyscraper, Alex was waylaid by a single Hunter that leapt down from above, it must have only just popped out of a water tank nearby and spotted him. Quickly removing his disguise of a Gentek scientist woman he had consumed a while back Alex changed the arm that hadn't been blown right off by a tank into a blade.

Dodging and weaving he cut at the Hunter while avoiding any damage in return as best as he could, he cut off one of its back legs at the knee making the Hunter howl in pain… or to alert its brother in the next street. The second Hunter appeared and began to run towards Alex to help overpower him.

There was a large bang and an explosion hit the Hunter from behind making its head and shoulders explode in a cloud of gore. Quickly Alex slashed upwards towards the other enemy catching it through its chest so his blade protruded from its spine and flung it across the car park, sending the Hunter smashing through a wall. Hopefully it wouldn't get back up.

Looking towards the source of the explosion while wobbling momentarily on his feet Alex found a Blackwatch soldier in the alley mouth behind where the second Hunter had appeared, they swapped the emptied bazooka for an assault rifle and aimed it towards Alex but didn't fire. They hesitated a moment in consideration on whether to attack him or return to whatever they was doing before. One Blackwatch soldier was nothing against Alex and they both knew this.

A Leader Hunter answered the thoughts for him by leaping done upon him from above, "Shit-bag!" It was then that Alex recognized the soldier by his voice.

It was Hester… again.

Without wavering as Hester unloaded a clip into the powerful Infected's head Alex lashed out with his whipfist so it wrapped around Hester's ankle, then with a fluent motion of his wrist Alex tugged the soldier between the Leader Hunter's legs towards him, startling both Hester and the creature. Catching the cursing man flying towards him with a slight grunt when they connected heavily into his chest Alex swiftly backed up towards the skyscraper's wall before running up it.

In his sweltering arms Hester swore fluently in surprise as they speedily rose into the air before quickly getting over the bizarre fact that 'Zeus' was carrying him, not consuming him or leaving him behind to be eaten by the Infected, and quickly reloaded his gun that he managed to hold onto thanks to his training. Beneath them the Leader Hunter followed up the wall slower then Alex and that was what Hester was more concentrated on.

Helping the soldier shift into a better position Alex held Hester firm enough against his chest he could feel the others heart racing through their armor while the man aimed his assault rife down towards their tag-along. Bullets rain down onto it and the shells bounced off the back of Alex's hooded head before falling to gravity until running out again.

The Leader Hunter snarled in anger but literally swallowed the bullets and didn't stop chasing them with an animalistic determination even as it fell further and further beneath them. Alex changed course to run horizontally along the building with one hand against the side of the skyscraper and the other holding the man around his waist, the change of direction made Hester wrap his limbs around Alex tightly as gravity tried to rip him downwards. And he didn't trust Alex to catch him if he fell.

"Where…" He broke off into a cry of surprise muffled by his helmet as Alex leapt from the building and plummeted towards the ground making the man feel like his stomach and heart were rising towards his throat, "Oh fuck meeeee!"

Alex gave a chuckle as Hester clung to him for dear life making the warm assault rifle press into his back and their legs were so tight around his hips that it would have hurt if he was still human as they descended rapidly causing the wind to blow loudly in Alex's ears, then released a burst of power over and over to propel through the air like he was jumping midair towards another building. It was a slight struggle to keep it up between his fever and the added weight of the soldier, for a second he considered dropping the man, but then he would loose information. Something he will get whether he consumed the man or not.

Once Alex's feet hit a sturdy wall he began running upwards again, the Leader Hunter would hopefully be unable to track them easily now, they couldn't glide like Alex but could run faster then him on horizontal ground. He learnt that when chasing the one that kidnapped Dana, his baby sister… the human Alex Mercer's sister.

Not about to take chances as he circled the wide boarder of the red-zone, Alex continued to run up buildings and leap onto others making Hester tense and swear each time before slowing down just outside of the red-zone, where only a few Infected citizens wandered attacking the uninfected. One last downward leap that was short lived and they were safely tucked into a dark dead end alley.

When released Hester stumbled backwards away from him into the wall where he leaned against it, sucking in breaths through the filter on his mask but finding it wasn't letting in enough to relieve his tight lungs. With shaking hands after leaning his empty gun against the wall beside him, Hester undid his helmet straps and let it fall to the ground between his feet with an ignored thunk as he pressed his hands just above his knees to breathe again and released nervous, disbelieving laughs.

But when Alex stepped towards him the soldier automatically took up his rifle and aimed it at him making the human-virus feel slightly amused, "I know it is empty."

"I can still bash you over the head with it…" Hester spun the gun around so he held it like a club but his hands still shook after the trip across skyscrapers, to Alex he looked like a little kitten backed into a corner trying to threaten a starved wolf. The thought had him smirking smugly.

Without batting an eye he snapped his hand out, snatching the rifle from the man before they could comprehend what was happening and threw it over his shoulder in one motion like it was some useless plastic toy. Hester gaped at his empty hands and Alex for a moment before awkwardly clearing his throat.

Standing directly in front of the soldier Alex kicked the helmet on the ground out of the way of his feet like it was a soccer ball, making it shatter against the wall and screech loudly like a bad radio station as the communicator broke. Hester flinched at the loss of his only way to call his current squad to warn them about Zeus and the Leader Hunter being in the red-zone… and his current dangerous situation.

"What do you want? If you were going to do that creepy eating me you could have done it without running… flying across half of Manhattan." The Blackwatch soldier was still trying to be brave even being removed of his weapon so easily, their fingers slowly crept back towards his dagger but Alex gripped his wrist tightly making Hester wince and freeze.

"You mean consume," He chuckled as he felt Hester's pulse still thudding heavily from adrenaline and fear beneath his hand, "and I did not want to face a Leader Hunter."

Hester was quiet for a moment before asking slowly as if fearing his question will make Alex consume him, "And now…?"

Pausing Alex looked Hester over almost curiously as his tendrils came out to lightly wrap up their arms, "Answer my questions and I might let you walk out of this alley alive." Hester frowned at the 'might' but didn't say anything making Alex continue, "Since the death of Greene… have you noticed differences in in the Infected?"

For a moment Hester considered the question and noted what he could about the Infected while guessing Greene was the large worm-thing killed yesterday, "The Infected civilian's have begun fighting amongst themselves and become more violent against another near an uninfected person, Walkers have become less likely to spawn from Hives… the Hunter's are no longer organized in their defenses against our tanks or helicopters when we attack and when they call for backup the Infected civilians no longer answer it.

"Then there are the Leader Hunters. Most of them were killed during the fight against… Greene. That one we ran from is the first seen since yesterday, might be one of the last ones, not sure if they are still 'breeding' or whatever." Hester looked down nervously as Alex's warm tendrils began to curl against his neck.

Alex hummed absentmindedly as he went over what Hester told him, "So if I consume the Leader Hunter I might find out if others are out there, and if they are still reproducing." He said to himself.

"Um… I guess?" Hester frowned harder, he was just a foot soldier so he didn't know much about Zeus and his consume power. Only important things like how he can shapeshift, has super strength and speed (as he had witnessed first hand), and was near impossible to kill with the average weapon, "… do you mind?"

"Hm?" The random question had Alex looking at the man with a raised brow to prompt the human to clarify.

"Your… tentacle things are going under my clothes…" So they were, Alex hadn't even noticed that his tendrils had begun crawling down Hester's collar and up beneath the hem of his armor to touch at his stomach, tilting his head curiously Alex watched them act without his control. The way the stroked against the man wasn't anything like the hungry grabbing when he consumed someone, more affectionate and inquisitive.

Alex chuckled in amusement when Hester shifted uncomfortably as the slender tendrils wrapped around the base of his manhood with a mind of their own, the soldier shivered and his hands flew towards his pants to try and pull the caressing tendrils out but the ones around his arms and neck tightened a little more making him freeze again.

Breath colder then his fever began to brush across Alex's face as Hester panted slightly when the tendrils became confident in their motions, stroking along his body and manhood. His eyes became a little cloudy but still confused and frightened about the situation that was becoming more and more baffling.

The mans shaking arms rose to press his forearms against Alex's chest to try and push him away as it became clear what the tendrils wanted, Hester's hands fisted into the virus-human's leather jacket when the tendrils tightened around his manhood dragging out a strangled groan, "Stop… it."

Ignoring the half-hearted plea Alex sifted through his memories, or the many memories of those he had consumed, and managed to come up with only a couple of people who knew something about… man on man relationships. Surprisingly both were women who simply enjoyed watching gay porn. Nothing helpful.

Attentive to Hester's reactions as he decided to attempt whatever his virus instincts wanted on his own, Alex ran his hands along the man's clothed sides then up to caress his face before coming to a stop, cupping the back of the soldier's head so the short sides of his ashy cropped hair rubbed roughly against his blazing palms.

Hester's mouth dropped open in a moaning gasp as Alex ground his hips forward as a small test and then the soldier's eyes widened when a moist fiery tongue penetrated past his lips, exploring him vigorously. Alex gave a soft growl in approval at the taste of the soldier, the fear, confusion and lust was sweet on his taste buds.

Pressing himself against the man tighter so Hester's arms were locked between their chests Alex deepened the kiss and tried to coax the half resisting man to succumb into it, his hands ran back downwards to the man's zipper. His fingers played with the zip for a second before pulling it down slowly and loudly so the sound could reach Hester's ears.

The man tensed and his arms began to push weakly between them before Hester moaned with a shiver as Alex pressed a burning palm through the opening and against his manhood, feeling the snaking motion of his tendrils around the man's shaft through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Using his other hand Alex unbuttoned the man's pants to allow him to push them down a little more and hooked his fingers over the elastic of Hester's boxers, he folded them down and his tendrils pulled Hester's manhood free of the confinements. The soldier hissed into Alex's mouth when the feverous skin wrapped around him and his hips jerked forward.

Finally with this touch Hester kissed back, his eyes squeezed shut as he tilted his head while surging forward and curled his tongue around Alex's pulling a pleased sound from the human-virus, like they were both hungry and trying to eat the other their tongues and lips moved passionately together. Sweat dripped down their foreheads from their combined heat, and Alex's fever alone was making it feel like they were in a sauna.

Feeling the arms against his chest twitching in an attempt to get out from between them but not trying to push him away anymore Alex leaned back enough to let them free to move, Hester clenched one hand beneath his hood in his hair and the other gripped at the back of his hoodie under his leather jacket. Since his clothing was not actually clothing but biomass Alex intensely felt the tight fingers around the living fabric. It was as if Hester was digging into his skin.

Hester pulled his head back to suck in sharp breaths and refill his straining lungs before chasing down Alex's mouth to renew the kiss; their mixed saliva (or whatever the thicker substance was for the human-virus) ran down their chins from the inability to swallow with their vigor. The more Alex ran his fist up and down the man's shaft the more aggressive Hester kissed him. It made Alex's body buzz.

Taking control of his tendrils he withdrew them from around Hester's manhood and began to pump it faster with his hand making the soldier groan deeply into his mouth, their hips jerked into his fist. Slowly the tendrils crept further up Hester's torso to curl around his nipples.

Each time the tendrils pinched around his nipples Hester shuddered and jerk his head backwards towards the wall to moan and gasp in breaths before returning to eagerly to the kiss-

Closer then appreciated Alex heard a familiar demonic howl, making him growl in annoyance and withdrew both his tendrils and hands, the soldier opened his eyes to blink glassily at him in dissatisfied confusion. Their sense slowly returned with the loss of ministrations to his manhood and Hester went rigid as Alex glared upwards listening to the Leader Hunter closing in on their position.

Wiping his mouth and chin on the sleeve of his jacket Alex backed up while eyeing the Blackwatch soldier leaning against the wall, his hard manhood exposed and straining with a release that had been so close to the surface, fading into a uncomfortable throb. Hester's wet mouth was pink from their vicious kissing and his face fell into a horrified expression as he realized what just happened.

"Wait here." After his monotone command Alex raced up the wall to deal with the annoying interruption as quickly as possible. He knew the Blackwatch soldier wouldn't follow his order but hoped the Leader Hunter could be killed before the man would be able to run very far…

 

* * *

 

Amused Alex watched as Hester fell onto his bed with a loud thunk and went asleep instantly without noticing the shadowy form standing in the dark corner, or reacting to the tendril that gently ran along the back of his bare neck.

Moving quietly to the edge of the bed beside the man Alex looked over the sleeping Hester for a few minutes to take in the sight of his bare skin and sleeping face like some kind of creeper. Hester's sweat soaked singlet didn't hide much of his soldier built body and his tight boxers clung to his arse, shaped from years of running and squatting.

Though Alex would like the meager amount of clothing completely gone. With no trouble he rolled the snoring man over without waking or hurting him, with the assistance of his tendrils he began to strip Hester slowly. Each time he removed an article of clothing he ran his warm hands over it, exploring every inch as if Hester was some new found puzzle under a microscope.

Kneeling between the soldier's thighs once the two pieces of clothing were thrown backwards away from them Alex looked down at his handy work and smirked.

He had managed to get his tendrils to wrap around Hester's wrists keeping them bound together above his head, more circled the man's thighs to spread them wide, and some slithered along the bare torso to curl around Hester's nipples again. Licking his hungry lips Alex ran his hot hands along the man's inner thighs drawing out huffing moans.

Sweat dripped down his neck as he messaged Hester's thighs and around his groin making the bare manhood bounce, it was coming to life even as its owner slept on blissfully unawares. Laughing to himself Alex wrapped one hand around the shaft and stroked it as he had in the alley.

In his sleep Hester moaned weakly and twitched his head to the side, his breathing was becoming ragged making his chest heave up and down, a motion Alex followed with his eyes for a moment before moving down the bed until his feet hanged over the end. While making some of his thin tendrils press into Hester's arse to try and find any sensitive areas, Alex leaned down to suck at the man's thighs and up his hardening shaft towards the tip making it twitch against him.

Whenever he took a bite at the soft skin of a thigh Hester released a sharp breath of pain from his parting lips and squirmed slightly against the tendrils wrapping around his body, but didn't wake. Wanting the man to become aware to his situation Alex took their manhood into his sweltering mouth, lathering it with his thick saliva.

Hester's hips jerked upwards into his face making a little more force itself into the back of his throat, but Alex managed to swallow it thanks to his nonexistent gag-reflex. Pausing to see if he succeeded in waking up Hester but after finding it not so Alex began to take the man slowly deeper until his lips brushed the fine hairs curling at their groin.

When he was in this position for a few heartbeats Alex pulled back at his slow pace while sucking hard at the same time, he had gone through the memories of a Gentek businessman receiving a blowjob like this from a prostitute and noted that the man seemed to enjoy it greatly…

A loud strangled sound came from Hester and his whole body lurched violently against the bed making them both bounce, his bound arms flew downwards so his fingers to bury into the back of Alex's hooded head tightly. The series of breathless swears and broken questioning words told him that Hester was a hundred-percent awake now and if Alex could smirk around the girth filling his mouth he would.

"Fucking hell!" Hester's hands twitched as he stared down at the head he was holding onto between his spread thighs, the orange glow from Alex's biomass tendrils lit up Hester's skin where they wrapped around him, telling him exactly who his surprise guest was.

Once he had only the tip of Hester's manhood in his mouth Alex brought his head down again, he swallowed a few times making his throat press around Hester before drawing back, sucking hard as he had the first time making the man release hissing sounds and fidget his legs wider.

A long, deep howl rushed from the soldier's mouth as the tendrils inside his arse ran against the thin skin protecting his sensitive prostate, they pressed against the area almost curiously making Hester thrash about and his legs to jerk. His finger's tightened in the back of Alex's head sending a buzzing feeling through his skull.

With a wet pop Alex removed his dripping mouth from Hester's slickened shaft making the man moan in dissatisfaction. Alex smirked, then as he licked his lips he crawled back up then bed so he was kneeling between Hester's thighs again, "Didn't I tell you to stay?"

Panting heavily Hester struggled to answer in a hoarse voice, "I… wasn't going to stick around… in a red-zone." His body shuddered when Alex looked him over with a hungry gaze, before widening his eyes when the human-virus' clothes seemed to turn into some kind of dark rippling matter similar to his tendrils and disappeared leaving Alex naked above him. For a second there Hester thought he was going to be consumed.

Pressing their groins tightly together Alex leaned down to kiss Hester as passionately as he had in the alley. At first the man seemed to return to his original resisting stage but it didn't take long to make him yield into it, their tongues renewing their interrupted dance earlier that day and Hester pressed into Alex.

Squirming as the tendrils pinched his nipples and stroked every part of his body including around his manhood as they had earlier, Hester once more felt that haze in his mind that made him unable to focus on 'what' was currently straddling him with a body burning like fire making him sweat. All he could focus on was what he felt.

Hester's fingers tightened into Alex's hair and groaned against the others wet mouth as warm hands pressed against his stomach and traced the rivets between his muscles. After stroking Hester's prostrate one final time the three tendrils pulled out to run down his legs to end up tickling against the inside of his ankles.

Against his head Hester's hands twisted against his restraints and pulled tightly at the hair in his trembling fists as Alex ran their manhood's together with a firm, but careful thrust. Didn't want to break the normal, non-super human. That would really sour their mood.

For a second their teeth collided with a click, the sound broke over the steady moaning from Hester's throat and his panting that became sharp gasps when Alex remembered the human need breath more then him and pulled back long enough for Hester to replenish his strained lungs. Alex ran his moist lips down Hester's throat and paused to lick at a hard nipple that was still being encircled by a tendril, beneath him the man hissed and arched upwards against his mouth.

"S-Shit…!" Moaned the man hoarsely while tugging at Alex's hair making the virus raise his head back towards the mans, with an aggressive nature similar to the way he kissed, Hester sucked and bit at Alex's throat making him sigh in appreciation and tilt his head to give the Blackwatch soldier more skin to brutalize. The welts left behind healed instantly under Hester's hazy gaze making him bite harder as if hoping they would stay longer.

Beside Hester's hips Alex twisted his blunt fingers into the sheets and slowly rocked his hips with small jerks, it had the human's breath hitch each time their sensitive manhood's pushed together tightly. Teeth locked around his throat and Alex was shoved upwards as Hester thrust harder against him, a pleasant buzzing ran across his shaft and through his system, sweat raced against every part of his body and dripped down onto the equally sweaty body beneath him.

The beads of liquid were like little cages that captured the slightly pulsing lights from Alex's biomass tendrils, making both bodies look like they were covered with tiny fireflies, chasing each other playfully across their skin.

Liking his lips Alex reached up to pull Hester's arms from behind his neck so he could sit up straighter while raising his body slightly on his knees, and experimentally pushed a finger inside his own hole to find that same spot that had Hester writhing, when his finger brushed the right spot he gave a sharp inhale.

With half-closed glassy eyes reflecting the light Hester slowly trailed his eyes from Alex's healing neck, down the expanse of his sickly pale chest to the weeping manhood hanging above his own, from his angle he couldn't see what Alex's fingers were doing but could guess… the mans eyes flickered eagerly and he reached out to run his bound hands down Alex's stomach.

Impatiently Alex pressed in another finger and fucked himself with them in quick motions, his almost desperate motion had Hester rolling his head back a little on his pillow and panting, his fingers quivered where they pressed against the virus' stomach, wanting to grip the others hips.

He couldn't wait… Alex shifted so his legs were folded either side of Hester's torso and used one hand on the man's chest to steady himself, after removing his other hand he reached between them to grip around Hester's slick base making the human's hands curl against his stomach in anticipation. To make his saliva cover the full length again Alex gave the manhood a couple of strokes.

Leading the tip to his hole Alex licked his lips, his whole body was shaking as if he was as weak as a human, the fever he had been suffering for the whole day felt like it was burning and his vision blurred. Giving a quick breathy sound he brought himself down completely onto Hester without halting.

They groaned together and Alex began to set a quick pace, riding the soldier as hard as he could without breaking any bones. With moaning enthusiasm Hester thrust up into him at an equally fast pace making his thick manhood stroke perfectly against Alex's prostate and hit something deeper inside that had the virus' skin rippling around the edges in pleasure.

Tendrils knit together to create one larger tentacle similar in size to Alex's manhood; it slithered between Hester's legs and prodded lightly at the unaware man's arse before sliding inside. Loudly Hester choked on his moans and fidgeted for a moment at the sudden dry invasion that sent a shock of pain through him, not waiting for his body to recover the tentacle thrust deeply into him at a steady pace. Strange gasping noises escaped the man before deepening into breathless groans as his pain faded.

Nails scraped up and down Alex's stomach in an attempt to hold on leading to a finger digging into his bellybutton, Hester opened his mouth wide to give a guttural groan and his eyes watered from the struggle to keep them focused on Alex above him. Hester's legs twitched slightly into a half bent position against the virus' arse as he buried his toes into his sheets to keep himself from sliding away as he thrust into Alex, spreading his thighs at the same time to allow the tentacle better access to plunge inside him.

Seeing the man falling apart, from the combined feeling of being inside a unnaturally warm body while also being fucked by a equally fiery tentacle, Alex gave an almost smug smirk and clenched his fingers into the sheets. Leading many of his tendrils around his own body he hissed as he made them curl around his straining manhood's tip, one pressed against his weeping slit.

Due to their tightly tied position Hester's hands felt awkward as they wrapped around Alex's manhood to begin pumping it above the tendrils making the warm biomass quiver, it was the virus' undoing. With an open mouthed groan Alex spurted his cum along Hester's heaving chest and into the man's pumping hands.

Alex didn't even notice that his walls had tightened around Hester or that the tentacle inside the man writhed as his sensitivity went up a notch after release, "Agh… s-shit, I'm…" Unable to finish forming his words he came, Alex's body drank the cum hungrily while Hester went momentarily lifeless in the aftermath of his orgasm, arms rose to press against his damp face as Alex slowly rocked onto the man's spent manhood. Somehow still managing to stay half-hard even with how much cum was released that Alex could pretty much taste.

As Hester caught his breath and tried to regain his sensibility as he stared dazedly up at the virus sitting astride him, Alex pulled off the half-hard manhood making it slip loudly from his wet core to bounce against Hester's stomach then settled himself back on the man's shaking thighs making the currently motionless tentacle still in the man to be squeezed, with his perceptive silvery eyes Alex watched emotions dash across Hester's orgasm flushed face like movie frames and could almost read the thoughts going through his mind.

Confusion, anxiety, rage, shame, fear, and then a timid expression followed with Hester looking away from Alex, "How did you find where I live… and why…?"

Licking his smirking lips at the man's husky voice while giving a chesty chuckle Alex swooped down so his face was level with Hester's making the man look up at him with wide eyes at the sudden closeness, "Last night I hid in the apartment next to you, heard you speaking to… James is it?" A defensive look passed Hester's eyes at the mention of a squad-mate but Alex pretended not to notice, "And is there a reason needed to have 'forbidden' sex?"

"You…" The flushing Hester breathlessly tried to push Alex away while baring his teeth angrily making the virus buzz in glee that the soldier hadn't lost his defiance, not budging Alex waited as each shove grew less animated before reaching down to run his fingers along Hester's manhood making the soldier tense with a choking groan, "Fucking… bastard."

Again Alex licked his lips, but this time lasciviously making Hester gulp heavily and still (not out of fear), and follow the slow path with his eyes. Keeping their eyes locked Alex began trace his hot tongue along the man's jaw, he took the manhood against his fingers into a grip and began to pump it vigorously. Startled Hester jerked and twisted his brow in a struggle to keep the returning pleasure and loss of his awareness at bay. Unsuccessfully.

After biting his lip until it began to bleed Hester huskily moaned his next words, "Release… my hands…"

"Now why would I…?" Alex's cynical question was halted when Hester's lips violently clashed into his, in a quick moment the soldier rolled them over dislodging the hot hand from the his manhood and the tentacle wedged in his arse. Alex's hands fisted into the sheets beneath him when the human suddenly thrust into him making his hips connect hard with him. The fever that filled him grew to a dizzying temperature.

"Release" thrust, "my" thrust thrust, "hands." Hester growled against Alex's throat, his sudden dominance surprised the virus enough that his tendrils loosened around the man's body allowing him to separate his hands to grab Alex's thighs to spread and lift them so his feet were almost resting on Hester's shoulders, "Put your hands above mine."

Breathlessly Alex chuckled in amusement at the command but followed it anyway out of curiosity of what the man would do and also the fact that his fever had him not very defiant, he gripped behind his knees and held his thighs firmly so Hester could run his free hands down to hold against Alex's arse, tightening into the flesh like handholds. The virus was almost folded into himself making the man sink deeper into his body then he had when Alex rode him.

Unlike Alex the man didn't have to worry about his pace or strength and so pounded into the virus fast. Moaning Alex sniped, "You seem a little eager for it now."

Looking down at him Hester gave an aggravated look and wrapped a hand around Alex's ankle; his teeth latched hard around the soft skin just above his ankle without removing his heated eyes from the other making the virus' hands tighten and a grunt to silence him. Biting his way from ankle to knee the red-faced Hester looked pleased with himself at Alex's panting silence.

Alex groaned as Hester took his manhood into his other hand and stroked him in pace with his thrusts, his tendrils twitched and once more with a mind of their own they twisted around Hester. Thin ones like little vines curled around his biceps, thighs, and through his hair while a larger one wrapped around his throat like a python, not tight enough to strangle him, and caressed its tip against the corner of Hester's moist mouth.

Under the heavy gaze of the virus, Hester tilted his head so his cheek pressed against the hot skin just above Alex's bent knee without making their eyes stray from each other, and then sucked the tentacle into his mouth. Both the sight and feeling had Alex's breath stopping. In Hester's calloused fist his manhood shuddered.

One of Hester's eyes slid shut while the other managed to stay open barely to keep on Alex while the man began to bob his head slightly, prompting the tentacle to begin plunging into his mouth at a pace slower then his own thrusts. Hester moaned sending trembles through the tentacle that had Alex shuddering. Shit the Blackwatch soldier knew exactly what he was doing and it was making his fever soar up to volcanic heights.

Gurgling out a startled moan Alex twisted his head against a shoulder and closed his eyes tightly breaking their gaze. Hester moaned again and sucked hard so his cheeks caved it making it nearly impossible for the tentacle to move… and then blunt teeth bit down.

Alex howled out as he came hard, some of his hot essence painted his open mouth and throat while the rest pooled at his chest. Pulling his mouth off the writhing tentacle with a vibrating moan Hester turned his head to press his salivating mouth against Alex's leg and his tremble hand jerked at the virus' manhood, "Shit… you're so tight now…"

The man's pace slowed down just a little as he moved his hands between Alex's then around, prompting the human-virus to wrap their legs around him so their feet pressed into his lower back. When in position Hester held Alex's hips steady and returned to his original speed.

This new position allowed Hester room to hunch over Alex and lick along his throat, lapping up the cum there before stopping to pant over the other's mouth until Alex angled his head up to kiss him hungrily, their tongues pressed together wetly.

Around Hester's throat the tentacle tightened making it a little difficult to breathe, giving a choking moan that sounded close to gags the man came. His hips stilled when planted deeply into Alex and continued kissing the virus until the strangling tentacle's pulling became too much and Hester leaned backwards to suck in quick breaths. The tentacle loosened as everything began to settle down.

Letting Alex lay properly on the bed Hester pulled way with a wet noise that overlapped their panting and collapsed on his back beside the virus, not caring about how damp his sheets felt beneath him as he began to slip back into his disturbed sleep.

When the rumbling snores filled the room Alex looked over at the man beside him feeling rather content, they were both covered in sweat and cum that Alex's biomass tendrils happily drank up making him feel full, not all that different to the fullness he felt after consuming. And this time his fever seemed to cool off, curious…

As his tendrils cleaned them both off Alex let his awareness fall into 'sleep,' which felt more like his body was in a coma while his mind raced through memories of those he had consumed, it hurt him. Not physically but emotionally. All these people had their lives stopped because of him… because of the selfish actions of the human Alex Mercer who released the virus into Manhattan.

Alex was somewhat glad he couldn't remember the life of the human version of him and was not a human himself…

Humans were selfish creatures.


End file.
